Don't Break My Heart
by they're not puppies
Summary: I do not own the gallagher series or the plot / song. Zammie, one-shot. based on the song 'Don't Break My Heart' by B.o.B.


**"Hi, this is Cammie. You reached me at the right number but at the wrong time. You know what to do."****  
><strong>  
><em>and so I'm thinking to myself, girl I need you. There ain't a price that you could pay to make me leave you. I'll give you everything and anything to see you. I'm standing outside of your window just to see you.<em>

I sighed as I hang up my cell phone. "Zach, man. Maybe you should just give up. I don't think she is answering tonight." My best friend, Grant said. I shook my head and dialed again. Voicemail.

I sighed again. Cammie and I were in one of our 'fights'. I wouldn't say they happened often, but then I'd be lying. Everybody is used to our constant fights. They're just surprised that we're still together.

Or that we haven't managed to kill each other.

I looked at my phone again and then shoved it in my pocket. "Screw it." I mumbled, grabbing my keys and walking out. "Zach, where are you going?" I heard Grant say, as he got up from his chair

"I'm going to Cammie's."

_you grab my heart and smash it down to the floor and you say you love me, then it's leave me alone. So I'm asking myself if I did something wrong cause you're yelling, cussing, fussing, now you're hanging up the phone.__  
><em>  
>I marched up to her door and banged on it. As the door opened a sleepy looking Cammie appeared. At first her beauty surprised me like it always did but as soon as she saw me the door was slammed on my face. "Cammie!" I yelled, banging even harder on her door than before. "Open!"<p>

She threw the door open and glared at me. "Do you mind? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled right back at me.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell I did wrong!"

"Ugh, leave Zach!"

"Cammie!"

"I saw you with her!"

"With who?"

"Tina!" she glared at me and crossed her arms "Explain that!" I opened my mouth to say something but she just shook her head and said "don't." and then she shut the door.  
><em><br>__I say I love you once, I say I love you twice. Imma be outside your house. I'll stay out all night._

"Cammie!" I yelled, putting my head against the door. I sighed and sat down on the front porch and muttered, "unbelievable."

"Cammie! I'm not leaving till you come out!" I sighed and yelled out, "I love you, Cameron Ann Morgan! There is no me and Tina!"

"Oh, please." she said, opening the door from her bedroom window and glared at me.

_Why do you build me up?__Buttercup, baby, just to let me down__and then mess me around, and then__  
><em>_worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still, I need you (I need you) more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my heart._

"Can we just... I don't know, talk about this!"

"What's there left to talk about. I saw you two with my own eyes!" she yelled and then she shoved her window down, closing it.

"Bitch!" I yelled back. I then grabbed a handful of rocks and started throwing them at her window. I heard a frustrated laugh and then after a couple of seconds she came out and jumped on me trying to attack me.

"Leave me alone god damn it!" she said, pulling on some oh my hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Cammie! I just wanted to talk!" I then ran into her house and shook her off of me and onto the couch. I then went and shut the door.

_Now I'm thinking of the things that we've been through. Like that time you through that brick through my window. I swear there was a time I could have lunched you, couple of hours later I wanted to hug, love, and kiss you._

I sighed and sat down on the couch as she moves and sat over on a nearby chair, arms crossed and glaring at me. "What the hell did I even do?" I asked. I think that was a mistake cause then she started yelling at me. I didn't really think of what she was saying though cause then I started thinking of earlier today.

"Thank you, Zach." Tina said as we walked over to my door. She had a stack of papers in her hands and a flirty grin on her face. She then turned to me and said, "If there is anything you ever need, just let me know." she then leaned in really close and whispered, "I'll do anything you want."

I was about to back away and protest, telling her how I had a girlfriend but at that exact moment my glass window burst and Tina and I both flew down to the floor to not get hit by more glass.

I looked around trying to find what had broken the glass and saw it about 6 inches from Tina's head. A brick. "the hell?" I muttered, standing up. When I got off all the glass that was on me I turned back to the window and saw a very pissed off Cammie. She glared at me and then walked away, hand on her hip.

"That fucking bitch." I said slowly. I then turned to Tina to get out. She rolled her eyes and muttered before she left, "your girlfriend is a psychopath."

I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Grants number, the whole time in my head muttering "I'm going to kill her."

_You say you can't take it no more, but you didn't walk out of that door. You said that you changed but we're fussing and fighting wherever we go. All out in public, everyone watching like a reality show. But it don't matter no more cause you know I can't let you go._

"Cam-" I said, now realizing why she was so pissed

"Oh, don't you 'Cam' me, Zach!"

"Look, we work together okay-"

"Oh, and that makes it better? Ugh, I can't take this anymore!"

"Cam!" I yelled getting frustrated. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "we work together. She didn't come one day to work. Boss left me some work to give her since she lives nearby and she won't be back for a month."

She looked at me for a minute and then said, "oh."

"Yeah, maybe if you let me explain before throwing a brick to my window..."

She giggled and looked down. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Instinct." she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips to hers. I kissed her hard and she deepened it.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I then proceeded to pick her up and lay her down on the couch. She pulled back, grinned, and the kissed me again. "I love you." she mumbled against my lips and I grinned.

"I love you too. Sofa king much." I said and she laughed at our insider and whispered, "sofa king." she then pulled back and I looked at her, "what's wrong, Gallagher Girl?"

She shook her head and then sat up on the couch. "I have an idea. Why don't we go to couple therapy?"

I sat up too and looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Therapy?"

_all the fellas in the house, if you're not to proud. look your woman in the face and tell her right now, 'i need you. I need you. i need you. I need you, baby. I need you. I need you. I need you.'_

"I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Psh, this is a great idea, Zach." she then elbowed me to be quiet as our... therapist came into the room.

She sat down and smiled at us. She then went and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Dr. Margaret. And you two are Cameron and Zachary, right?" she asked looking at her notebook.

"Yes, but call me Cammie though." Cammie said as sweetly as she could but I know it was bothering her a bit that she had called her Cameron.

"And me, Zachary."

"Lovely to meet you two. Now, what's the problem?"

"Well, uhm... personally I don't think we have a problem..."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Yes, and personally I think we fight to often for our own good."

"Hmm, and what? You wouldn't agree that fighting with your partner is a problem, Zach?"

"Well, I mean couples fight all the time. We just fight a little bit more than couples do."

"Hmm..." Margaret thought carefully. "Mhmm, now don't take this the wrong way but if all you two do is fight why are you two together?"

That took us both back.

"You know what Zach I think you're right. This is a waste of time." Cammie said, standing up from her seat.

"No, no." I said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her softly back to her seat. "I have an answer for that." I then turned back to Margaret. "See, uhm, Dr. Margaret... The reason I am currently with Ms. Morgan is simple. I just so have happened to fall in love with her and even though- I will admit- we fight a little more than the usual, that doesn't and hasn't stopped me from loving her since the first day I met her. And I believe that if you love somebody you should go for it, a relationship I mean."

Dr. Margaret smiled and nodded, "and what is it exactly, Mr. Goode that you love about Ms. Morgan?"

I turned to Cammie and noticed she was looking down at the floor blushing. I smiled and turned back to our therapist. "Everything, but I guess you can say I feel in love with the little things she does. How shes selfless, how her just her voice or smile can instantly brighten up my day, but mostly the fact that she accepts me for who I am. Not who I used to be or who my parents are. She's changed me and I need her in my life. I just can't let her go."

_all the ladies in the house if your not to proud look your man in the face and tell him right now 'I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you baby, I need you, I need you.'_

"What about you, Cammie? Are you in love with Zach?"

"Of course," she said without a moment's hesitation. "It's just... I'm scared." she then turned to me and bit her lip, something I know she does when she's nervous. "The reason I threw that brick through your window was cause I thought you and Tina were together and the reason I thought you two were together is cause... I'm insecure. I feel like I'm not enough and I know I shouldn't feel that way but I do. I need you, Zach and I'm not gonna tell you why I love you cause that would take too long."

_Why do you build me up?__Buttercup, baby, just to let me down__and then mess me around, and then__  
><em>_worst of all, you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still, I need you (I need you) more than anyone darling, you know that I have from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my heart.__  
><em>  
>"That was uhm..."<p>

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, yeah. Interesting."

We then fell to a moment of silence. "Cammie." I said the same time she said "Zach."

We both stopped walking and just looked at each other. "I love you so much, not anyone else. There is no one else I'd rather be with. Why do you think you aren't good enough for me? If anything it's the other way around."

She just shrugged and looked down. I then wrapped my arms around her waist and brang her lips to mine.

_don't break my heart_

We continued walking back to her house. She was leaning on my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She stopped walking again. "Zach, promise me something. Don't break my heart."

I then pulled away from her, got down on one knee and pulled out the box that what been in my pocket since this morning. "Promise me the same thing. Would you do me the honors and marry me, Cameron Ann Morgan?"

She smiled real big and nodded, "yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I had this idea for a while now and just had to get it out xD. Anyways, I will be updating my two other current stories soon but I will also be adding up a new one. It just popped into my head, lol. So, anyways review!<strong>


End file.
